


The Bus Ride

by LernJergi_slays_me



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Baby luna, Camila has a baby, Camren is over but still, F/F, How Do I Tag, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LernJergi_slays_me/pseuds/LernJergi_slays_me
Summary: Based on a tumblr writing prompt: "I'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won't stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did"Camren OSCamila and her baby Luna (closer to 1yo)





	The Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first work ever, so it's really short. But I liked the prompt and I am obsessed with all of my 5h babies so I tried my best. Hope you like it and thank you for reading my story, it is much appreciated. Also originally posted on wattpad.

On the bus there seats Camila and her little baby Luna. Luna won't stop crying and it's drawing everyone's attention including one green-eyed goddess, Lauren Jauregui. However, Lauren's attention was not drawn by the distraught baby but rather by Luna's mesmerizing mother. 

Camila continued to try to get the baby to stop crying but nothing worked. Luna wasn't hungry, her diaper didn't need to be changed, so the brunette had no idea what to do. Until her brown eyes met green and this action caught the attention of the crying Luna. Luna looked up and also came eye to eye with the raven haired woman. Just that one action caused the baby to stop crying completely, but Camila took no notice because she was too focused on Lauren. The raven-haired girl also couldn't take her eyes off the brown eyed beauty she was somehow lucky enough to encounter on this bus ride. 

Sadly, Lauren's stop had just came up to which she reluctantly had to get off the bus leading to Luna crying all over again, so Camila being Camila ran after Lauren with her baby in hopes of figuring out who the green eyed girl was that successfully helped her baby without words. Lucky for her, Lauren was still standing there contemplating going back to figure out who the mysterious brunette was with the absolutely endearing baby.

Camila's POV:  
Why did I run out here, I have no idea what to say or do, why do I have to be so awkward...

Lauren's POV:  
Should I go back, what if she thinks I'm a stalker. God, what am I supposed to do...  
She was brought out of her thoughts by a now panting Camila who ran to catch Lauren.

No POV:  
Camila's thoughts interrupted by a raspy, angelic voice, "Your baby is so adorable."  
It was at this moment Camila realized that her baby had stopped crying and Luna was just staring at Lauren with wonder.  
"What's their name?" the raven haired girl said while staring down at Luna.  
Camila was too enchanted by green eyes filled with galaxies to hear what she was saying. Finally getting her sense back, "Sorry what did you ask" while blushing.  
"I had asked what your baby's name was," The raven haired girl said while smiling profusely at Camila.  
Camila couldn't help but be drawn to this beautiful woman's smile.  
"Oh her name is Luna," answered Camila.  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful baby," Lauren stated.  
"And may I ask what your name is," the green eyed girl questioned.  
"Oh um my name is Camila," she stammered.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Lauren," she exclaimed knowing that this whatever you would call it will last a long time.

That's the start to a story that lasts ages.


End file.
